orderofextraordinarybeingsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Roa
"Simply existing isn’t enough. You want to survive this Apocalypse? You’ve got to live a little.” Roa is a lively young woman on the OEB Team who dares to challenge the preconceived notion that humans are incompetent in the fight against the demons to take back Tacopa City. Appearance With ash blonde hair and brown eyes Roa looks like any other ordinary human stuck in Tacopa City after the war. She dresses for practicality; though some would certainly disagree. Wearing a variety of clothes Roa ends up flaunting the body she has kept in shape by the numerous years spent fighting demons. While more skin often ends up exposed then being covered in the first place, Roa is always able to freely move about in her attire without any concern for restrictions. In general she has found she prefers shorts and loose tops that typically cut a bit short in both aspects. Spending years traveling from one end of the city to the other Roa has a deep appreciation for a good pair of boots and since joining up with the OEB she’s acquired a bit of a collection that she’s quite proud of. No matter what attire she chooses for the day though she always wears a long silver chained necklace with a pendant that she keeps hidden. Personality Always one for fun and a bit on the wild side Roa can be best described as eccentric. She can easily go from being kind and nurturing to cutting the head off a demon with the same sweet smile lingering on her lips. She doesn’t have any of the awkwardness one would expect out of someone who spent the majority of their life alone; of which she speaks so little about. In all she has a friendly nature about her and enjoys a good conversation even if something so simple is one of the hardest things to get out of her fellow teammates. She can easily be triggered into confrontations though. She is the type of person who would walk straight into a hurricane without a second thought on the matter regardless if that hurricane was manifested in the form of a horde of demons or butting heads with the OEB leader Dante. She’s rarely contemplates that the repercussions of her actions could ever lead to her own death. She is calculative and analytical to the point that by nature she will chose the best option at hand and stand by her decision to the end. (to be continued) History Timeline: ' '''1992 (Born) - ' '1995 (3yrs old) - ' '1997 (5yrs old) - ' '1999 (7yrs old) - ' '2002 (10yrs old) - ' '2006 (14yrs old) - ' '2008 (16yrs old) - ' '2009 (17yrs old) - ' '2010 (18yrs old) - ' '2011 (19yrs old) - ' '2013 (21yrs old) - ' '2014 (22yrs old) - ' '2016 (24yrs old) -' Role in Plot Formation Arc: '''Discovering the OEB: “Today I did something I never thought I would do again. I guess hunger can be a pretty big motivator when you’ve been on the road for several days without food. I was heading over to the commercial district from 28th st thinking I would find some food along the way. I was taking my time and instead of heading back to the apartment complex I had been holding up at I decided to crash in one of the offices at an abandoned warehouse. To be honest I probably would have been screwed if didn’t run into Dante like I did. It was a bit surreal; stepping out onto the streets to find them overtaken by a massive horde of Orcs. I haven’t seen something like that since the invasion. I was able to take out a good number of them, I mean come on I’m not completely useless, but in the end I don’t know how I would have gotten out of there. Eh, I would have come up with something. I always do. I’d never admit this to his face but Dante did some pretty impressive damage to the horde back there. It seems his powers and capabilities are quite extensive but he’s a bit boisterous and on the wrong side of cocky; and that’s putting it lightly. He offered me a spot on some team he calls the Order of Extraordinary Beings though. It comes with a room in an underground bunker and access to their food. Maybe I was finally tired of traveling all across Tacopa. Maybe something inside me was telling me I was ready for a team again. Or maybe in the end it was just my grumbling stomach, but either way I took the man up on his offer. For now it seems like it’s going to be just the two of us and I’ve already called dibs on the kitchen. Finally! I can cook a somewhat decent meal for the first time in what feels like forever." Settling into the Bunker: “Being underground again is unnerving. It’s been a good couple of days and I’m still not used to it. I don’t know if I ever will. It reminds me far too much of the stale setting of the settlements. It makes my skin crawl and I have to fight just to stay here. I’ve been finding any excuse I can to sneak out on short supply runs just to breath in the fresh air again. Dante has been making comments about my food lately. I don’t get what’s up with him. I don’t see him around the bunker all that much. Mostly just in the mornings or evenings when I’m cooking food he apparently doesn’t even care for. I catches glimpses of him walking about and he’s usually carrying around a bottle of booze. I think he’s got some heavy shit he’s dealing with. I wonder what happened.” Blood Bending Demon: “Everything seems to begin with a supply run. This time Dante and I were heading north to search for canned goods. Plus I needed a few odds and ends for the kitchen. We came across another group of Orcs. The damn things are everywhere. This time they had a captive though. A girl we’ve come to know as Eve. At first glance you would be a fool to think she was a harmless young girl. Much to the contrary she is extraordinarily lethal. She has this strange ability to control her own blood. I’ve never seen this before. As Dante and I fought to get through the Orcs to get to her I watched her take our several orcs all on her own without doing much more than just stand there. I was further impressed by her fighting capability when she started wielding twin katana’s made from her own blood against the orcs. Once we got to her it seemed Dante was filled with nothing but hostility towards her. He kept yelling at her; demanding information from her as he believed she was working for someone. It almost didn’t matter what she said; he was so intent on killing her. I couldn’t allow him to take her life though. So instead Eve was, somewhat, welcomed as a new member of the OEB team. Dante seemed to want to keep a close eye on her. As for me? I think it will be nice to have someone else to talk to around the bunker. She seems quiet but overall nice. I think we could get along pretty well.” Breakfast Chaos: “I am so sick and tired of Dante’s snide comments about my cooking! I don’t understand what is up with him. Is he just giving me a hard time? Did his taste-buds die with whatever common decency he had before now? Or is there something else at play here? I know I’m a good cook and overall I think I do pretty damn well considering we’ve been scouring to restock the food supplies lately. This morning I thought I would be nice and make breakfast for our little OEB team. Eve still seems like she’s trying to settle in and acclimate to life within the bunker. I try to take it easy with her and not push for a conversation too hard. Sometimes it feels like I’m just talking to myself but even though she doesn’t say much I’d like to hope she’s still listening. It was when we were hanging out in the kitchen while I was working on frying up some food for breakfast that Dante joined us. I can’t even remember what he said. Whatever it was had been enough to make me so mad though, I still can’t believe I lost my cool like that. It all happened so quickly. I picked up the frying pan and chucked it straight at him; sizzling breakfast contents and all. Of course he moved before it could scramble his face in with the egg mix but that only left a bigger mess to clean up as soon as the pan hit the wall. I was so irritated over it all I quickly forgot about breakfast and went off to my room. It’s like Dante is growing anxious or something. He’s been drinking more and more lately and it’s like he’s looking for a fight. Now that I think about it though...I wonder who had cleaned up the mess? It wasn’t there when I went back.” (More being prepped to bring up to date) Powers, Abilities, and Skills Combat Abilities: Non-Combat Abilities: X-Factors: Weaknesses Category:Human Category:Female Category:Order of Extraordinary Beings Category:Player Character Category:Hero __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__